In many automotive vehicles, especially those of the two-door type, the lower hinges wear to such an extent that the door sags and interferes with easy closing of the door because the striker and latching elements have become vertically offset, requiring that the door be lifted to aline the parts just noted. Sagging is the result of wear in the lower hinge to such an extent that the hinge pin hole becomes "ovalized" and, if the situation is not corrected, the sagging simply increases. This problem exists mainly with the smaller low- and medium-priced automobiles and in the lower hinge area only.
According to the present invention, the problem is solved and sagging of the door eliminated by a novel re-build assembly in which a block of suitable bearing material is inserted between the lower hinge ears and intermediate the hinge pin and proximate door edge. The block has a forwardly opening U-shaped groove which receives and forms a bearing surface of substantial area for the hinge pin. Cam or ramp means is provided, including screws, which, when tightened, exert a forward force on the block to improve its bearing relationship to the hinge pin. The forward force acts between the hinge pin and the ovalized hole in the lower hinge ear, and the block replaces the worn holes(s) as the bearing for the hinge pin. Because the nature of block is such that it is almost completely wear-resistant, sagging of the repaired door is virtually eliminated.
It is a feature of the invention to provide an assembly which will restore the original integrity and function of the worn hinge and to utilize in the assembly a simple compact design consisting of relatively few parts that may be easily assembled, adjusted, dismantled and possessing long life.
Further features and advantages will become apparent as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed in detail in the ensuing description and accompanying sheet of drawings.